Rose Termagant
Rose Termagant is a major character in Tooth and Claw. She is a will 'o' the wisp, a type of faerie. She is 15-16 years old, and then 25 years old. She is 5'7. She was born on December 28, 1986. Background Rose was born to a human father and faerie mother. She was raised by her father after her mother was brutally killed by hunters, causing her father to take precautions and raise her as a human. The town that Rose grew up in was run by a family of incubi and succubi, who often sought humans to continue their line. Rose was chosen when she was ten years old to be the mate of young incubus Lewis Reynolds, three years her senior, when she turned sixteen. As Rose grew up, she learned more about what was expected of her and become accustomed to the knowledge that she would bear Lewis’s children. When she became a teenager, her father mysteriously died in a car accident, leaving Rose to live with Lewis and his family, parents Brian and Julie, and younger sister Kelly. Lewis also began to experiment sexually with Rose, although he hasn’t taken her virginity. Rose is unaware of her nature as a faerie, although all members of the Reynolds family known the truth – which is why Rose can have sex with Lewis multiple times without being killed, and can bear his child without it draining her completely. She also doesn’t know that her father, who was unhappy with the arrangement, was deliberately killed by Brian. 'Tooth and Claw' Rose moved with the Reynolds family to Beacon Hills, where she met Peter Hale. The two struck up an instant connection, and Rose talked about him often, which annoyed Lewis. He forbade her from seeing Peter, something that made Rose unhappy because she felt that was a double standard, as Lewis was often seeing different girls. Around this time, Rose's faerie powers started to kick in. Rose and Peter got quite close and hooked up at her sixteenth birthday, something that infuriated Lewis. After Lewis compelled her to leave Peter alone, Rose became worried that he would compel her into sex. She approached Peter and attempted to seduce him, but Peter told her to leave him alone. Peter's actions drove her straight to Lewis, as when she was feeling hurt by him, Rose approached Lewis and said she wanted to lose her virginity to him, which she did. Peter apologised to Rose and asked to be her date for the formal. Rose was suspicious, and admitted to losing her virginity to Lewis. Peter insinuated that Lewis might have used force, but Rose quickly denied that. After the ball, Peter and Rose had sex. Lewis realised this when she returned home and became incredibly hostile towards her. Rose later found out from overhearing a conversation with Brian and Lewis that Brian had killed her father, who had objected to Rose becoming Lewis's mate. Brian then said to Lewis that he should get rid of Peter to stop Rose from seeing him. Rose confronted Brian and Julie about her father's death, using her newfound powers to kill both of them. Lewis became incredibly unstable, blaming Rose for killing his parents. He used his abilities to compel her into having sex with him, draining her nearly completely and unknowingly impregnating her with Noah. He then went to attack the others, but was killed by Kelly. After Lewis's death, Rose, feeling that Peter didn't care what happened to her, broke up with him. Peter was angry and hurt by this decision, and Rose subsequently left Beacon Hills, trying to find a new life for herself. 'Leaving Beacon Hills' After leaving Beacon Hills, Rose soon discovered that she was pregnant with Lewis's child. Frantic, she attempted to contact Peter, but he just ignored her. Rose stayed at a youth hostel for the duration of her pregnancy, and she gave birth to a son she called Noah when she was sixteen years old. Realising she needed to support herself and her son, Rose quickly began looking for work. Rose obtained a fake ID to pretend that she was older than her age, and enrolled in a local university, studying Law. She also worked at a local bar and through her law studies, met a lawyer called David who she started dating. However David got violent when he drank, and sometimes hit Rose. However one night when he was angry and drunk, he went for Noah's cot, and Rose used her powers to kill him. After finishing her law degree, Rose waited until she was old enough and then applied to join the FBI. She didn't have any solid relationship, sleeping with several guys throughout Noah's early childhood. One of these men was Parrish, the Beacon Hills deputy. 'Stick and Stones' When she was twenty-five, Rose received a summons to Beacon Hills to investigate the mysterious murder of Laura Hale. Although worried about seeing Peter again, when she did, Rose was very cold and professional towards him, unwilling to even act like there had once been something between them. Appearance Rose has chocolate brown hair that falls halfway down her back. She has forest green eyes and is fairly pale in complexion. She has soft features, but high cheekbones. She has a slender build with a slim waist and some curves. Rose is considered to be quite pretty. Personality Rose is a sweet girl who is naive and too quick to trust. She believes what she is told and doesn't question others. Having lost her parents at a young age, Rose craves love and affection. She wants to believe she is special, in particular with Lewis. However Rose becomes somewhat more mature and colder when her abilities start to take shape. She begins to question what she once believed in and her personality takes a somewhat darker turn. Abilities Rose's abilities only kick in when she is sixteen, which is around the average age for her kind. As a will 'o' the wisp, she often lures the good to treasure or the bad to danger. She can glow, either dimly or brightly. When she feels threatened, Rose's touch heats up, to the extent where she can burn someone. She is also immune to fire. Relationships 'Family' 'Noah Termagant (b. August 2, 2003)' Rose's son by Lewis, conceived when Lewis compelled her into having sex with him and then drained her almost completely. She was only sixteen when he was born, and despite struggling both during and after the pregnancy with being a mother at such a young age, Rose never resented Noah. Having led quite a lonely existence, Rose was happy to have someone to care for and who would care for her in return. Noah is unaware of who his father is, and the questionable circumstances of his parents' relationship. 'Friends' 'Kelly Reynolds (b. May 16, 1986)' Lewis's sister, only a few months older than Rose. Rose was quite close with Kelly, although sometimes envious of the fact that she considered Kelly to be prettier and more successful with guys. She resented that Derek and Kelly had such a great relationship, while Lewis only used her and Peter didn't seem to care about her. 'Love Interest/s' 'Peter Hale (b. April 15, 1981)' A young man Rose becomes attracted to, at first unaware that he is a werewolf. Peter was reluctant to pursue a relationship with Rose due to the six-year age difference between them, and also finding out that she was destined to be Lewis's 'mate'. Despite this, the two have sex after the formal, and Rose wants to be in a relationship with him. However after Lewis's death, Rose broke up with Peter, feeling that he didn't care about how Lewis had abused her, and that she couldn't be with someone who would only use her like Lewis had. Peter felt angry and upset by this. It wasn't until about ten years later that Peter met Rose again, and they started to patch up their relationship. He did care about her, but didn't know to stop Lewis from hurting Rose without killing him. 'Lewis Reynolds (b. July 24, 1983)' From a young age, Rose knew her duty was to bear Lewis's children, and she never questioned this. She did everything that he asked of her, although she expressed unhappiness with him wanting to sleep with other girls. Rose felt that Lewis didn't care for her, which led her to pursue a relationship with Peter, despite her losing her virginity to Lewis. After learning that Rose had slept with Peter, Lewis's attitude towards her changed dramatically. He was not averse to hitting her around or hurting her if she wouldn't obey him, or threatening to use his compulsion to make her do what he wanted. Lewis was also insistent that Rose would still give him children.